


between my tongue and yours

by Tumbelina



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Nathan/Stana, RPF, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbelina/pseuds/Tumbelina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between my tongue and yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt a few years ago. 
> 
> This is fiction. It is not real, and it is not meant to be real.

Stana chokes down a moan as she grinds against his leg.  
  
This wasn’t supposed to happen.  
  
It’s not serious, it’s not, it’s not. Nathan isn’t her type. They’re friends. She’s into guys her age, guys who take her to the opera and museums and wear scarves. Not gamers in superhero t-shirts who own lightsabers.  
  
But there’s another side to him. Which she didn’t fully realize until the first time he stuck his tongue down her throat, in a quiet rehearsal room at the studio. Her script fell out of her hand and she forgot (and so did he) and when Andrew’s assistant walked in on them, she was in his lap and his hands were under her shirt. She scrambled off his lap, Nathan swore the guy to secrecy, and they quietly agreed that was the end of it.  
  
A week later they had sex in an empty conference room.  
  
It wasn’t supposed to happen. It wasn’t. But something snapped, the room was empty and locked from the inside, and he pushed her down onto the table she’d just sat at during a table read hours before, and then he was inside her and he was big, _fuck_ , all those jokes about his big feet and _the hammer_ , and his dick was massive.   
  
It happened once and they never talked about it. She started dating someone, a guy with opera tickets and scarves and a shoulder bag who shrugged at video games and either didn’t hear or didn’t care that she almost moaned _Nathan_ when they had sex.  
  
The boyfriend left and it was someone else, it was always someone else, and Nathan had someone else and it was fine. It wasn’t a thing. It never happened.  
  
But though they don’t have sex anymore, they have – this.  
  
 _This_ is something different. They don’t talk. They don’t kiss. She keeps her eyes closed. But some days, when the dialogue is rife with innuendo, or when they have to touch too much, or when their eyes meet just the right way, something snaps. He pulls her into the nearest empty room – sometimes his trailer, sometimes hers, sometimes a little-used bathroom near storage – and shoves her up against the wall and grinds.  
  
She curls one leg around his waist, pulling him into her, the tight denim of her jeans pressing against her clit hard. He’s rocking into her, the bulge in his jeans growing, hard and hot and she knows and one of these days she’s going to undo his zipper and slip her hand inside.   
  
She bites down on his shoulder as he pulls her hips up into him and thrusts against her hard, his solid thigh building hot friction between her legs, her body tightening. She grips his shoulders, wraps her legs around his waist, the wet ache unbearable as her clit presses against his massive erection, even through all the layers of clothes. The clothes make it worse. It’s wrong and dirty and secret and needs to stop but for some reason she never can, this weird thing they do – she’s not sleeping with him. She’s _not_ – and as his hips rock into hers one last time, she lets go, coming hard, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as he grunts and releases.  
  
She leaves first. And back inside her trailer, she presses her fingers against her soaked panties and wonders how much longer their clothes are going to stay on.


End file.
